Meditación
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: La meditación nos enseña cosas que no vemos y nos reune con aquellas que son parecidas a nosotros. AsmitaxDeuteros. Yaoi


Meditación

Su existencia era un error, por ello debía ocultarse tras los muros del templo de géminis y mas aun, detrás de la mascara que tapaba el pecado de su nacimiento. Día tras día en cada momento en el que permanecía vivo todo le recordaba que no debía estar allí y solo el consuelo de su hermano había llegado a darle pequeños momentos de paz pero esos momentos cada vez eran mas escasos y Deuteros tenia que lidiar a solas con su situación.

A veces cuando se encontraba solo en el templo de géminis, justo como en ese momento, se sentaba en una de las salas a meditar, había oído en muchas ocasiones que ese ejercicio te ayudaba a olvidarte de los problemas terrenales y aspirar a algo mayor. El menor de los gemelos no tenia nada que perder por intentarlo así que muchas veces usaba ese método para dejar su mente en blanco y olvidar momentáneamente su situación.

Pero las soluciones llegan cuando menos te lo esperas y ese día mientras esperaba meditando a que Aspros regresase alguien se interno en el templo. Deuteros se puso en guardia saliendo de inmediato del campo de visión de cualquiera que hubiese llegado al templo. Cuando reconoció a la persona que había llegado al templo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el caballero de Virgo se encontraba mirando en su dirección como si estuviese buscando algo, aunque el menor de los gemelos era un experto ocultándose no fue suficiente para engañar a Asmita. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio que se acerco con tranquilidad al lugar donde el otro se escondía.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto- llevo sintiendo tu cosmos durante mucho tiempo pero eres lo suficientemente escurridizo como para escabullirte siempre que intento acercarme a ti.

Desde que era caballero había podido notar en el templo de Géminis dos cosmos, uno era perteneciente a su guardián, Aspros, pero el otro era diferente, ese mismo cosmos había logrado sentirlo en otros lugares del Santuario siempre de manera débil y por mas que lo intentase nunca había conseguido averiguar de quien era, por ello en cuanto sintió que Aspros abandonaba géminis se había encaminado al templo para saciar su curiosidad de una vez.

-¿Por qué no respondes?- Deuteros se mantuvo callado con la esperanza de que se cansara y se fuera- Se que estas ahí.

Asmita alargo el brazo consiguiendo tocar la mascara que cubría la cara del gemelo. Justo después de tocarle Deuteros se aparto, por un momento había bajado la guardia y eso había provocado que le encontrase, no podía permitir que nadie mas conociese su existencia por eso intento apartarse pero el rubio fue mas rápido amarrándose a la mascara y tocándola con los dedos. El menor se los gemelos se sorprendió cuando una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios del rubio.

-Eres como yo- dijo después de un rato- obligado a ocultar algo que no has podido elegir.

Esas palabras no hicieron mas que confundir a Deuteros. Nadie, a parte de su hermano, se había acercado tanto a el pero algo le hacia sentirse a gusto con esa persona. De un momento a otro las cosas que había oído sobre el santo de Virgo acudieron a su cabeza pero tan pronto como vinieron se fueron pues por lo que estaba viendo todo eso parecía algo sin fundamento.

-No deberías estar aquí- el menor de los gemelos había hablado por primera vez desde que el rubio entrase en el templo pero sus palabras solo hicieron que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchase- no deberías verme.

-No te estoy viendo- dijo recorriéndole con las manos, a pesar de la mascara podría hacerse una pequeña idea de cómo era- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Se que puedes ver aunque tengas los ojos cerrados- aunque tuviese razón no podía decir que se fiase del todo de el, debía de tener cuidado.

-Yo soy Asmita- siguió ignorando su comentario- ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre?

Deuteros se consideraba una persona tranquila, pero el comportamiento del rubio estaba comenzando a sacarle de quicio. Respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse mientras meditaba sobre si debería responderle o no, por un momento dudo pero al final su cuerpo fue mas rápido que su mente.

-Deuteros.

-"Segundo"- el gemelo ya se esperaba ese comentario pero la frase que dijo a continuación si que no se la esperaba- La segunda es siempre la mejor obra, con la primera se experimenta pero en la segunda ocasión se corrige todo lo que ha salido mal en la primera. Me gusta tu nombre.

Normalmente su nombre venia seguido de alguna clase de insulto pero nunca había recibido algo como eso de respuesta, la sorpresa en el peli azul era evidente y fue fácilmente captada por el guardián de la sexta casa, sin embargo esa no seria la única sorpresa que le esperaba a Deuteros en esa tarde.

-Eres el hermano gemelo de Aspros- continuo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír, podía sentir las alteraciones en la energía de Deuteros y podía hacerse una visión mental de las expresiones que debía estar poniendo, la mascara no era suficientemente gruesa como para impedir que viese las reacciones de su alma- tenia muchas ganas de conocerte.

No podía recordar una situación donde se hubiese sorprendido tanto como esa vez por lo que era normal que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no lo hubiese olvidado. Le había costado muchísimo ocultarle a Aspros todo lo ocurrido ese día pero no había tenido mas opción.

-Estas recordando de nuevo cuando nos conocimos- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación lo que salio de su boca.

El géminis llevaba un buen rato sentado frente a el, no había querido interrumpir su meditación por lo que se había quedado a un lado esperando y en silencio pero que el no quisiese interrumpir no significaba que Asmita no le hubiese sentido entrar desde que puso un pie en el templo. El rubio había esperado a que comenzase a hablar pero al ver que no decía nada decidió hacerlo el primero.

Asmita se levanto acercándose al sitio donde estaba el gemelo y se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Las diferencias que ambos tenían con el resto habían sido lo que les había unido pero era el amor mutuo que se profesaban lo que había mantenido esa unión hasta ahora, después de todo ellos no eran tan diferentes.

FIN


End file.
